List of Alliance Colonies
This page is a list of Alliance colonies, both those in the canon and those created by users on MEFW, with stats, including location, date of establishment, and relevent trivia. Amaterasu *Longtime residence of the Williams family. Anhur (Eagle Nebula, Amun System) *Founded 2165 CE *Population: 208,587,000 *Capital: New Thebes *Garden world with both human and batarian populations. *Starting point of the Anhur Rebellions, during which humans tried to banish slavery throughout the system in response to their government's abolition of minimum wage in a mistaken attempt to help their corporations compete with batarian rivals Arvuna (Caleston Rift, Aysur System, Dranen) *Founded in 2160 CE *Population: 948,700 *Capital: Asa *Ocean-covered moon of Dranen Bekenstein (Serpent Nebula, Boltzmann System) *Founded in 2158 CE *Population: 5,425,000 *Capital: Milgrom *Homeworld of Diana Allers *Conceived as humanity's first off-planet manufacturing base *Destroyed by the Reapers in 2186 CE Benning (Arcturus Stream, Euler System) *Founded in 2153 CE *Population: 2.25 million (pre-invasion estimate) *Capital: Joughlin *Primary source of food for Arcturus Station *Attacked by Reapers in 2186 CE, then preyed upon by Cerberus Chasca (Maroon Sea, Matano System) *Founded in 2183 CE *Population: 150 *Former Cerberus base *Tidally locked with Matano; only the terminator region is habitable *Notable for its ring of synthetic material, which captures and refracts sunlight to create picturesque vistas that are only visible from the ground Cuervo *Briefly mentioned as being near the Migrant Fleet's location in 2183 CE Cyrene (Idmon System) *The seventh Alliance colony to be hit by Collectors in 2183 CE *Transit station between the Titan Nebula and the Terminus Systems Demeter *Founded in 2152 CE *First extra-solar Alliance colony Dobrovalski (Hades Nexus, Pamyat System) *Home of Altai Mineral Works *Large source of aluminum Drasta *Founded in 2185 CE *Experimental human colony which has rejected the credit system in favor of a barter-based economy. Eden Prime (Exodus Cluster, Utopia System) *Founded in 2152 CE *Capital: Constant *Population: 4.2 million *Garden world *Attacked by geth forces led by Saren Arterius in 2183 CE. Later occupied by Cerberus in 2186 CE. Elysium (Petra Nebula, Vetus System) *Founded in 2160 CE *Capital: Illyria *Population: 8.3 Million (plus 223, 500 living in orbital stations) *Site of the Skyllian Blitz in 2181 CE. Ferris Fields *Former posting of Lt. Steve Cortez and his husband Robert. *Attacked by the Collectors in 2185 CE Horizon (Shadow Sea, Iera System) *Founded in 2168 CE *Capital: Discovery *Major Cities: Sanctuary *Population: 800,000 - 1.5 million *Homeworld of Specialist Samantha Traynor Luna *Founded in 2069 CE *Capital: Armstrong *Population: 4.1 million Mars *Founded in 2103 CE *Capital: Lowell City *Site of humanity's discovery of Prothean ruins in 2148 CE Mindoir *Founded sometime prior to 2154 CE *Attacked by batarian raiders in 2170 CE, resulting in hundreds of deaths New Canton *Attacked by the Collectors in 2185 CE Noveria *Founded in 2163 CE *Capital: Port Hanshan Olor *Colony notable for its dichotomy of wealthy salarians and poor humans *Site of riots in 2185 CE after the municipal water company declined to build pipes to provide more running water to human residents Proteus (Artemis Tau Cluster, Athens System) *Founded in 2179 CE *Capital: Ithaka *Population: 12,470 *Hot, humid, and wracked by constant storms. Sanctum (Sigurd's Cradle, Decoris System) *Founded in 2169 CE *Capital: Vulpes *Population: 257,300 *Freezing "garden world" mainly colonized as a source of platinum, palladium, and boron. Sathur *Alliance colony devoted to the growing of ossilbir, a high-nutrition vine that is a staple of Alliance military rations. Shanxi *Alliance colony known for being the center of the First Contact War. *First world to be occupied by an Alien race. Sirona *Founded prior to 2158 CE *Homeworld of Ashley Williams Terra Nova (Exodus Cluster, Asgard System) *Founded in 2152 CE Tiptree *Founded sometime prior to 2155 CE *Homeworld of Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau *Invaded by the Reapers in 2186 CE. Yamm *Founded 2170 CE *Capital: New Karnak Yandoa *Founded sometime prior to 2170 CE *Homeworld of Gillian Grayson *Site of a major industrial accident, orchestrated by Cerberus, that resulted in thousands being exposed to dust-form Element Zero. Category:Lists